Shinigami
Shinigami is a mystic witch, and Karai's longtime friend from Japan who she nicknames Shini. As a new member of the Foot Clan under Karai's leadership, she is an ally of the Ninja Turtles in the 2012 animated series. Bio A witch who can change into a cat and a friend of Karai, originating from Japan. Under her hat hides a mesmerizing stone. History 'City at War' She first appeared as an enemy as she took on the Turtles and stole April O'Neil's weapon. Later, she went to Shredder's old lair and gave her weapon not to Shredder, but to Karai. Karai later explains that Shinigami is an old friend of hers from Japan. Later, April fights Shinigami to get her weapon back. She loses, but April still gets her weapon back when Karai tells Shinigami to return it to her. Afterwards, she and Karai went to an old building where Shredder stores his weapons, not knowing they were being followed by Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar. The three tried to ambush them, but they give the mutants the element of surprise. She fought Tiger Claw and tried hypnotizing him with her stone, but she was still defeated and knocked out by him when he put her over his back and knocked her out with a combination of his jetpack and the ceiling. Tiger Claw then used her as leverage to get Karai to surrender. She and Karai were tied up and later rescued by the Turtles. She and Mikey (who was smitten with her) fought Rahzar and later escaped. She is later seen with Karai bowing to April for forgiveness in the lair before leaving to continue Karai's plans to rebuild the Foot Clan and take down Shredder's criminal empire. 'Broken Foot' Shinigami and Karai prepare to attack a temple that Karai knows is a front for a money-laundering operation for the Shredder, but Shini is skeptical at first when she sees it from outside, even going so far as to tell Karai that her "father" was one messed-up freak. They are soon ambushed by Hun and the Purple Dragons, and while Shini takes out one of them using her hypnotic abilities, she's overpowered by Hun before Leo arrives to take Hun down himself. Shini is ecstatic over all the laundered cash and wonders what to do with it, but accepts when Karai and Leo decide to burn it, along with the temple, and leaves with a smile on her face. Later, back at Karai's, she and Karai reveal to Leo that their next target is the Auman Chemicals factory, knowing that taking it down will seriously cripple Shredder's forces. As an added bonus, Shini has hired new Foot Ninjas from Japan to aid them in their operation. However, Tiger Claw, Bebop, and Rocksteady are waiting for them at the factory with Foot-bots, and despite their best attempts with planting as many explosives as they can, they are soon forced to retreat due to too many Foot-bots. Worse, their explosives are unable to fully take out the factory. However, Leo soon spots Mikey and Raphael carrying an injured Donnie away, and worried, goes after them, leaving Shini and Karai to have to escape from Tiger Claw and the Foot-bots before Tiger Claw goes after the Turtles instead with Bebop and Rocksteady as they escape in the Party Wagon. When Leo returns to Karai's later with Raphael and Mikey, Shini recognizes Mikey as "the silly one" and says she likes him, before Karai reveals their plan to take out the factory producing the Foot-bots. However, after what happened with Donnie, Leo wants none of it, willing to fight her to stop her. Karai blinds them with a smoke bomb before Shini uses one of her bat tricks to disorient the Turtles long enough for her, Karai, and their Foot Ninja to escape to destroy the factory. However, Tiger Claw is waiting with Bebop and Rocksteady, and has the factory producing Elite Foot-bots to reinforce their numbers, leading to Shini, Karai, and their Foot Ninja being captured before the Turtles arrive to rescue them and destroy the factory. Shini deals with Bebop, but soon is surrounded by Elite Foot-bots before Karai wipes them and the factory out at the cost of suffering burn marks to the side of her face. They all escape before the NYPD and FDNY converge on the inferno consuming the factory, before returning to the sewers to rejoin April and Splinter. 'The Super Shredder' When Karai's headquarters is thrown into darkness by an unexpected power blackout, she and Shini are worried, before Tiger Claw and Rahzar arrive, and introduce the mutated Shredder to Shini and Karai. Despite their best efforts, Shredder overpowers all of them, knocking Shinigami out, and threatening to hunt her down and kill her if Karai does not surrender to him. Faced with her old friend's life being on the line, Karai has no choice but to surrender to the Super Shredder to protect Shinigami. 'Requiem' With their old lair no longer safe, Shinigami and Karai take up residence with the Mighty Mutanimals at their home in the Bronx, however, the hideout is soon besieged by the Super Shredder and set ablaze, but Shinigami is able to escape thanks to the arrival of the Turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey. After Leo is able to save Karai's life and revive her, Shinigami is grateful to him, and while the Turtles and the Mutanimals go after Super Shredder and his lackeys, Shinigami, after being asked by Splinter, stays behind with Karai to wait for the NYPD and FDNY so Karai can be taken to the hospital by the paramedics to be treated for her injuries. 'Owari' Shinigami joins the Turtles and many of their allies to pay their final respects and goodbyes to Master Splinter after learning of his death at the hands of Super Shredder at his burial site on April's family farm. 'The Forgotten Swordsman' Shinigami helped Karai to look for the Kuro Kabuto at the time when some of their Foot Ninjas were siding with Shredder's right-hand man from Japan Hattori Tatsu. She and Karai were unable to defeat Tatsu in the first battle. During the second battle where Karai was assisted by the Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones, Shinigami was badly beaten up by Tatsu alongside Casey Jones. Following the battle that ended with Tiger Claw reclaiming the Kuro Kabuto and Kavaxas draining Tatsu's soul, Shinigami and Casey Jones were left outside the emergency room of the hospital to be picked up by the doctors when they are found by two NYPD officers who take them inside for medical treatment. Personality Shinigami is an old friend of Karai's who appears to be quite close and loyal to her. She appears to take orders from her without hesitation and arguing. She also appears to enjoy gloating time from time over her superior fighting skills and abilities that she uses against others when they engage in battle. she looks at Karai is a mentor and is out to help her right the wrongs she has done due to the Shredder and his deception. Relationships Leo, Donnie and Raph Upon meeting and defeating the turtles as well as April, she began to gloat by rubbing it in their faces. however, after the turtles and April saved her and Karai from Tiger Claw, Fishface and Razhar; she thanked them and apologized to April. She now appears to be on good terms with them. Karai Shinigami is an old friend of Karai's from Japan and has tried to help her rebuild the Foot Clan in a more honorable image. Shinigami calls Karai "senpai", which means Karai is older than her and likely her mentor. Michelangelo Michelangelo was immediately smitten by her at first glance. April O'Neil April did not like Shinigami because she took her weapon and defeated her twice. She and Karai later apologized to her. The three of them now appear to be on good terms with each other. The Shredder Like Karai, she is out to destroy the Shredder and burn his criminal empire to the ground. Karai most likely told her everything that has happened since she arrived in New York and upon hearing it all, she most likely despises him like everyone else for everything awful he has done to them all. Trivia *Shinigami (死神) is Japanese for "God of Death" *As shown in Broken Foot, Shinigami has a PSP gaming system which she plays with in her spare time. Gallery *Shinigami/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans